Simple n Sweet
by constantlyklutzy
Summary: A collection of shorts and prompts about Mai, how she grows and interacts with the other members of SPR. Most of these will be done in Mai's perspective or joint perspective but there may be some in the others perspective also. This will be obvious Naru x Mai, and Bou-san x Ayako, with hints of Lin x Madoka, John x Masako, and Yasuhara x oc. rated T for safety. Taking requests!
1. Ch 1:Comfort

Hey guys!

This is just something I've thought of for a while and I figured I'd give it a try. If you like it or have any requests let me know in the comments or send me a pm.

Enjoy!

* * *

Comforting

SPR had just finished a case involving a small orphanage just outside of Shibuya. The children were throwing them a going away party. There was this one little girl I connected with, Yuki, she was sweet and shy not to mention she and I were targets for the ghost so we stuck together. Yuki is a child medium also so she was affected even worse that the other kids. I was very glad Naru and the other found us if not for me then for Yuki who has her whole life ahead of her.

_****flashback****_

"Ugh" I moaned opening my eyes, what happened again, _oh!_ I realized sitting up quickly_. The ghost… Yuki!_ As I sat up I felt a small pressure move from my stomach to my legs I looked down and relaxed moving the little girl who was asleep on me into a more comfortable position against the wall. While I got up to investigate where we were, "The last thing I remember was the exorcism going wrong and the ghost showed up at base right after that it's just a sort of blank Yuki and I must have been taken." I muttered to myself frowning "But where are we now?" I wandered around the small room I walked from the side Yuki and I woke up in to the other side of the rectangular room. I had taken it upon myself to always have a flashlight with me. It really helped when you get kidnapped and put into dark spaces for a ghosts amusement. As I was looking I noticed several large boxes and walked over there… before slowly backing away and running back to Yuki _…was that a coffin! Don't tell me we are trapped in a place where I can't see any windows or doors and it's full of dead bodies! _I sighed and caught my breath as I got back to Yuki who seemed to be waking up. "Mngh" she yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. "Mai? What are you doing he-" Yukis eyes widened and filled with tears as she remembered what happened "hey now" I said in a hopefully comforting voice sitting down next to her "don't cry, we'll get out of here, don't worry I'm here and I'll make sure you're safe until someone finds us, ok?" Yuki looked up at me before she grabbed onto me and pulled me into a hug. I froze for a second before I rubbed her back and just held her. Soon after she fell asleep, I still held her and I just waited.

A few hours later I heard knocking sounds coming from the far end where the coffin was. I froze and listened Yuki who had felt my movement stirred but didn't wake up. I started getting nervous when I heard voices "ne, Na...nger till we r… ai and yuk…" my heart almost stopped _was that bou-san? _ I smiled when I saw a small light appear in the darkness at the far end of the tunnel "Naru?! Bou-san!? " I yelled praying it was actually happening and not a dream. Everything froze for a second until "MAI!" I hear everyone yell which of course wakes yuki up.

_**flashback end**_

I was really happy when we saw everyone again and I was glad I had been able to help Yuki I promised to visit her again, I certainly hope its soon.

**End**

* * *

Ok so this might be a little ooc of Mai and there wasn't too much Mai Naru in this story but I figured I'd see how you guys liked it. If you have any tips on how to write more in character please tell them to me I really need help in this aspect, anyway if you liked review, and if you want a request pm me. Also I just wanted to add this won't be something I update regularly I unless I have a request or something it'll be of a more at my leisure if there aren't any requests.

Thanks for reading

~klutz


	2. Ch 2:Flirt

Hey guys!

This is a request from teddycatnc.

Enjoy!

* * *

Flirt

**Mais POV**

"Mai tea!" "Yes your narcissistic-ness" I grumbled under my breath really he could at least say please. I get that he's my boss and all, but really I can't sit down for longer than about thirty minutes before I have to get him some more tea!

The only thing I can think of is him going through a tea relapse that year he was in England. That doesn't make sense though… there is tea in England right? "Don't be stupid Mai of course there is. Naru did grow up there after all." I muttered out loud I was broken out of my thoughts bye the kettle whistling.

I was only making Naru tea because Lin wasn't here at the moment he'd gone to London to visit Madoka.

As I made Narus tea I couldn't help wondering when our next case would be it had been a while since our last one and things get pretty boring when no one else is here. I frowned before picking up the tea on a tray and leaving the kitchen.

I sighed as I walked to narus office I knocked on the door before letting myself in. Naru looked up from the paperwork he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "You know Mai it's rude to come in without an invitation." I pouted but I walked over to his desk and put his tea on it. "…are you waiting for something" he said looking at me. I leveled a glare at his face but from the warmth on my face I could tell I was blushing a little bit.

"It's rude not to say please and thank you. But you still refuse to say it." By the little twitch of his mouth when I said this I could tell he wanted to smirk, but he said nothing else. Naru took a sip of his tea "Mai," he said once he put his cup down "do we have any appointments today?" "Hmm," I said thinking "we have one a four but that's it." Naru just took another sip of his tea. I waited for a moment. " Mai, don't you have some filing to take care of?" I pouted but relented "_fine_ I'm leaving but I still want a thank you Naru!"I shouted as I took the tray and left.

_**At four**_

**Narus POV**

Mai had just knocked on the door saying a client was here. I grabbed my notebook and walked out the door, only to see Mai talking to a boy about her age. I instantly disliked him he talked to Mai annoyingly and smirked when she blushed. I can only do that dammit… wait what? I frowned whenever he started whispering to her. Ok I'm putting a stop to this, NOW. "Mai I pay you to work, flirt on your own time."

There that should work. She blushed and went over to sit down silently fuming. I glared at the boy "I'm assuming you're our client." The boy straightened up and gave Naru a cocky grin "yes I'm koeda hitsuyo my parents called you for help." I frowned, this boy was too much like yasuhara. The only upside was that yasuhara was a researcher and yasuhara doesn't flirt with my Mai, wait _my Mai_ where did that _come_ from. I mentally shook my head, down to business then.

**Koedas POV**

Man Yasuhara was right they need to get their feelings sorted out. It's obvious they like each other. OK time to enact 'The Plan'. "My parents own an inn on the outskirts of the city…"

**Narus POV**

I frowned at the boy it was obvious that he was lying or exaggerating his story. At least it was to me, Mai on the other hand… the boy was talking more to her than to me another obvious clue in. I sighed as he concludes his tale. "Give us your parent's phone number so we can call them if we accept the case."

The boy gave Naru a smirk that made him watch the boy _very _carefully. "Of course." he took out two pieces of paper and wrote down two numbers. "Mai here is my number we should go out some time, maybe later today?" Before Mai got a chance to respond Naru snapped "_no_" Naru said in an ice cold voice that made the boy freeze.

Naru saw him visibly gulp before turning to him. "Wh-what was tha-that?" Naru looked at him darkly before walking over too Mai, who at the moment resembled a tomato. "I said _no_ Mai and I are leaving in a moment." "o-oh, ok I'll just leave this here then." He said setting his parents number on the table before practically running out of the office.

**Koedas POV**

… I'm never agreeing to something like this from Yasuhara again.

**Third person POV**

Yasu turned and smirked at a very pale Bou-san. "Told you he'd be out running, what _was_ the bet again kiss ayako and go on a date along with 2000(1) yen?" Bou-san pouted "Fine, fine but the 2000 yen was for when Mai and Naru left the building they aren't out yet." Yasu smirked "Then we watch."

**Mais POV**

I stared up at Naru "Naru… _**what was that**_!" he looked down at me, that was when I realized how close we were. He was about a foot from my face and had and arm over my shoulder. "That was me getting rid of someone and getting you out on a date with me."

I stared at him blushing like crazy and stuttering something that even I didn't know. He looked at me with an amused stare "What was that mai?" "W-wh-where are we going?" I said he was only a few inches away now. "You'll see" he said before kissing me quickly, grabbing my hand, and locking the door as we walked out of the office. I walked in a daze until we reached the sidewalk outside.

**Third person POV**

Yasu looked at Bou-san with a raised eyebrow "You were saying."

**Fin**

* * *

ok, what do you guys think? I don't have that much experience writing fluff/ romance type stuff so it might seem a little cliché. I hope you guys liked though. Put in a review if you want to suggest something or just if you have a comment I'd love to hear it!

1) If I got the ammount in yen wrong let me know please I was going for around 20 dollars in american currency

Thanks for reading!  
~klutz


End file.
